tales_of_agarthafandomcom-20200214-history
Avalon Academy
Founding The school was founded by Ryo Antairus, the current Headmaster, as a place for children with extraordinary powers to have a safe place to learn to control their abilities. The staff tends to rotate fairly frequently and there are new teachers every year, if not more often, since dealing with so many gifted children is not a job for the faint of heart. Room and board are provided free of charge to all students, though donations from families who are well-off enough to manage it are certainly appreciated. Features & Amenities There are two separate wings of the school, one for elementary students human age equivalent ages 4 through 12, and one for students human equivalent age 13 through 19. The elementary school is run by Ephebe Blackscales. Elementary school accommodations are different than high school accommodations. The younger students are assigned to a block of rooms that can hold up to six students and one chaperone around a small living area. In addition to living quarters there are multiple play rooms scattered throughout the dormitory so that the children have plenty of places to play when they are not attending classes. They also have their own versions of all the amenities that the older students enjoy: a cafeteria, gym, library, pool, even SIM rooms and nurse’s office (although the nurse’s office is connected to the main infirmary). The only thing they share in common with the main school is the grounds. The high school dormitory consists of rooms that can be either single or double. If students share a room, there is a dividing screen that can be pulled across (like a big pocket door) if privacy is needed. Rooms can change themselves depending on the needs and desires of the students inside them, but they all start out with a basic twin bed, desk, and closet. Double rooms also come with separate bathrooms for each occupant. The school itself changes its layout depending on the need, so it is important to remember to use the arrow system to find places or even people. All you have to do is place your hand on the wall and think of what you’re looking for and arrows will light up along the way to guide you. If you are looking for a person and they are not inside the building the arrows will lead you to the exit they left by and spin. The school is self-aware and intelligent as well as self-repairing. Other notable features of the school include the SIM rooms, which are pretty much like the holodeck in Star Trek, and the library which is multi-dimensional and contains every book ever written. There are many different types of crafting spaces available for students to use, from alchemy labs to a forge to an art studio. The basement contains various music practice rooms. There is an auditorium. Interspersed throughout the building are student lounges, which are hangout places for students to relax and socialize, except the one by the cafeteria which is usually used as a place to have some privacy to cry. The grounds are also notable. There is a lake and some wooded areas along the perimeter. But the gardens are spectacular. The plants are tended to by the botany professor, Adsila Agave, and they are far from ordinary. There are some who are afraid to go outside after having behaved disrespectfully towards the vegetation and discovering the hard way that it fights back. Class List Main Article: List of Classes at Avalon Academy Defenses The school and its grounds are protected by wards. These wards have two functions. The first is to transport any severely injured person to the infirmary for treatment. Those with minor injuries are left to come in under their own power. The second purpose is to enforce the no-violence rule. Students are not allowed to do violence to each other and those who violate the rule are instantly whisked to detention. Exceptions are made for cases of accident or self-defense. The magic is able to read intent and will not send someone to detention if they did not mean to cause harm. In addition to the wards the school and its grounds are covered with a nanite security cloud which allows the area to be constantly monitored and can act as a defensive barrier and a first line of offense should anyone try to invade the school. Category:Organizations